parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 3.
Here is part three of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Narrator: Most of important, the characters taught him to have great fun as well. They taught how to make a laugh like 'Ho! Ho! Ho!'. Many years past until finally Dumbo become Rayman. *Rayman: There! Now that I'm a proper man, Kanga, I shall take the toys across the Mountains of the Whispering Winds. *Hank: Could be nice if somebody played with all our toys. *Pongo: My advise would be to have my dolly held on tight by a little girl. *Rayman: It's decided. And tomorrow, I will leave for Summertown. (all the character cheer with delight. As night falls, Rayman packs up the sleigh) Kanga, darling. I'm just packing up the sleigh. *Kanga: I was awake, alright! I just wanted you to take this on your trip, you know. *Rayman: Wow! A Real Kringle suit?! Incredible! (tries it on) *Kids: So that's a Real Kringle suit! *Narrator: Yep, and it looks like Rayman is going to wear it, right to this day. Well, Rayman said 'Goodbye.' to all of his friends. The Elves and Animals. As night fell, Rayman travelled through the quiet forest, which lay across the blue monster's mountain. (as Rayman walks through the woods, taking the sack of presents tied up inside with him, he falls over Dopey) *Rayman: Whoops! *Dopey: Hi, I'm Dopey. *Dopey: Hi, I'm Rayman. And why are you here? *Dopey: Because I came to help you. *Rayman: Are you looking for the South Pole? *Dopey: Yes. *Rayman: Great! Now, let's go. You can travel along with me, and I can take of you. So let's get going. (as Rayman and Dopey travel up the hill, a large shadow appears in front of them) *James P. Sullivan: Halt! Who dares get too close to my mountain?! Better head back, or you are doomed! *Rayman: Yikes! Come on, Dopey! Let's get out of here! (the two heroes flee in fright as Sullivan pops out of the bushes and laughs evilly) Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts